Played
by YourPerfectWeapon
Summary: You can write a fan fiction of your life... Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Elise!" My friend Jessica said as she slammed her palms on my desk. I looked up to see her, happy as ever.

Winter break had just ended, and now I was forced back at hell – or school, whatever you call it. I hated school, I didn't like being social, I was so awkward and I had a lot of trouble making friends. I ended up getting bullied and switched schools to a Christian school. Everyone here was all "Praise Jesus, we love our Lord" which I never cared about, but they always seemed so… Overdone - as if they were putting on a show for everyone, but behind the scenes they were totally different. Only Jessica and I were the only people who weren't really like that.

"Yes?" I replied quietly, watching the door as many other grade eights poured in, including the guy I liked a little bit at the time (but it was slowly fading), Tristan. I looked back at Jessica.

"Did you see Marcus yet! You are like the only person who didn't see him when he was having a tour of the school!" She was so enthusiastic about this guy coming to the school. She knew him from musical theatre and she thought he was the kind of guy I would like.

Jessica really wanted me to be in a relationship, or at least find someone attractive. She didn't know about Tristan, I wasn't going to tell her, let alone anyone, because she always called him feminine.

"Not yet, we have French first though… I'm going to see him then." I said. I was scared to see this guy, I bet he was ugly. Jessica always thought the guys I liked were like super ugly dorks or something; probably because I am one myself.

The bell rang and the other three girls of the class came in, Kayla, Peyton, and Allie. There was this other girl in our class – Destiny – she was super nice, but really silent. She was almost a saint, she was a goody-two shoes, but in a good way.

My homeroom teacher, who was also my English teacher, started talking but I never listened, I just looked out the window. He asked for prayer requests and whatever, then we prayed and the bell rang. I swung off to French.

I sat down in my seat; somewhat conveniently I sit next to Tristan, but I was too shy to strike up a conversation – also the French teacher didn't like people talking during class.

I looked up and saw Mrs. L (let's just call her that) talking to some guy with glasses and flippy hair, but it was almost too short for flippy hair. I looked over to Jessica, who was looking at me, and lipped "Is that him (Marcus)?" She nodded and I was in complete shock.

_He was cute._

* * *

><p><strong>Only one person (besides myself) knows who is the real people in this.. heheh.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was shaking during homeroom the next day, waiting for Jessica to come over to me with some news, like she almost always did. The second I saw her, I knew she was pissed. She stumbled into the seat behind the one I sat beside and said "I hate Aubrey." I didn't understand her, at all.

Let me explain Aubrey for you, in simple words, she is a slut. But no one admits it to her. She has three boyfriends at a time and always starts useless drama, no one needs her, but damn is she helpful sometimes.

"Why?" I said, sniffing. I always sniffed, but I was never sick, I wasn't crying either. I guess it's just habit now.

"She's going for Marcus; she hasn't even known him for a day!" She shook her head in anger. I was a little upset over that, but I didn't think of anything of it…

The bell rang and the regular morning routine started: questions, prayer requests, praying, and then class. Today was English for first period, so we just stayed in the same room. English was boring now to me, I loved it in my old school, but now I hated it, it was all grammar and spelling… Who cares? I don't.

English passed fast, and then we had Chapel… Like every other Wednesday. Usually I was purposely late for Chapel, but today I wanted to be early. No reason. Okay that's a lie, there was one reason...

I walked in, took a seat, and waited. Jessica and Destiny showed up, and slid in, seconds after, I saw Aubrey and Emma (Aubrey's best friend, but she was nothing like Aubrey) walked in; Aubrey looked like she was going to scream of excitement.

Jessica nudged me and whispered, "She's going out with Marcus." I shot her a "The hell?" look, I instantly knew I shouldn't even like this kid, even if Aubrey is a slut, he could have said no.

I saw Marcus walk in and I shot my head down. I didn't want to look; I didn't want to like him. I started shaking again.

I hear Aubrey's squeaky voice yell, "Marcus sit here!" – I knew she meant beside her, because you know, once you start dating someone in Aubrey's mind, you're her property. I shot my head up to check if he did, and sure enough, he did… And he had his arm around her.

_I haven't felt this jealous in my life – what is happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you ever noticed the scars on Marcus's arms? They look like cuts! But not like scratches from a cat or something, like purposely done cuts! I bet he's emo…" Aubrey rambled to me in last period Gym the next Monday. The teacher put us in alphabetical order, and of course, Aubrey has to have the closest initial to mine.

She and Marcus were stilling going out; the whole school thought they were the best thing since sliced bread. I couldn't agree less, I thought they were terrible… But I was just jealous.

"No, I don't really look at him that much…" I replied quietly, looking around. This girl named Kaylee was behind Aubrey, she was super nice and I got closer to her in sewing class. Jessica was behind Kaylee, and this girl named Ariana was last, Ariana was also super nice.

"Oh." That was all she said until going to Kayla who was in front of me.

Gym was one of those classes that you hated so much it passed fast, so yes – it passed fast and I ran to get a drink once it was over, standing behind my friend Ava, I smiled at her before she took a drink. There was barely a line and was I ever thankful for that.

Ava finished her drink and was like "Bye Elise!" (Because it was the end of the day) I waved and took a drink. I finished it and walked over to the stairs with my head low – as always.

**_The next day_**

I walked into school, noticing the grade 7 lockers, an angry Aubrey, a sad Marcus, and everyone else rushing to get to homeroom. I wondered what happened between them, but I didn't want to care. I rushed to homeroom so I wasn't late.

Fourth period was the one I was looking forward too – even though it was Bible. I talked to Jessica, who informed me of Aubrey's and Marcus's ever so dramatic breakup (or her calling him emo over his scars and him telling her she doesn't understand)… But seconds later, Marcus came up to Jessica, and he looked as sad as I've ever seen him (even though it hasn't been much).

"Eff Aubrey, that stupid cu–..." He didn't finish his sentence, knowing that if he did, he would be expelled for profanity. Jessica asked what was up and he explained. I stood there silently, but what he pretty much said was along the lines of, "I'm cutting again because of her." Which made me want to cry, right there.

What he doesn't know is that I was a cutter myself – he's not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, today is gym testing, get in order or else you get detention." My gym teacher announced, I sighed, I didn't want to stand beside Aubrey for another gym class, since she had another love interest already, and his name was Chris.

Chris was an American; he lived in Texas before moving here… He also says y'all a lot… I don't really know him well.

The testing passed fast, mostly because we just sat there, so afterwards I got a drink, with 30 minutes of class left, and no one had anything to do – it was social hour.

I saw Ava, also getting a drink, I smiled at her and I decided she was going to be the first person I tell about my little crush.

"So Ava, what's up? We haven't talked much since last year..." I said, laughing. She replied with words I didn't really hear (mean but oh well). We stroke up a conversation until after minutes standing in the hallway, I finally told her.

"So, I think… I might… Like Marcus… Like, like-like him."

She gasped and grabbed my hand, "C'mon, let's go hang out with him then!"

It was awkward for a little bit, because I just stood there, but in a few minutes I was actually socializing… It kind of helped that Kaylee was with me, also Ava of course. Ava kept pushing me over to Marcus and I felt like I was freaking him out, so I stayed my distance… Plus I knew Aubrey still had feelings for him, and if she saw me within a foot of Marcus, she would flip her shit.

I saw Jessica from the other side of the gym standing beside Destiny; she gave me a thumbs up… But I returned a nervous smile.

_The next day_

I walked in the doors just to be bombarded by people commenting "I love your hair!" or "How did you get your hair to do that?"Just because I decided to wear my natural hair, instead of the usual boring straight hair, I felt like a poodle but everyone insisted it looked amazing.

Throughout the day I felt lonely, as always, but that changed at lunch.

I stood by my locker with Jessica and Destiny; sneaking a peek at my phone every chance I could. I was texting my mom telling her how I didn't like the school (as always). I looked up from my locker to see a group of boys, mostly in grade 8, but some grade 7's… Including Marcus… And at the moment I noticed him, Jessica decided to call him over.

"Marcus! What do you think of Elise's hair?" I glanced down at my feet, feeling so embarrassed I could seriously faint right there.

"It's… Uh…" He started touching my hair. "Poofy, and uh… Curly?" He obviously didn't get hair at all.

"Can you stop touching it please…" I said quietly. Once he stopped I dug my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text from my mom, which pretty much said to hang in there. Just as I was about to put it back in my pocket, Marcus stole it right out of my hands.

"Thanks!" He said; leaving me pissed off.

"Give it back…" I said, louder than expected. He slid my phone open and laughed a little.

"Your mom? You're texting your mom?"

"Yeah, I am. No one else really texts me so." I shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'd text you, but I don't have a phone yet." He smiled, "By the way, I texted your mom a smile face."

"Uh… Okay." I just stood there; obviously pissed that he would just text my mom like that.

Feeling like I was going to freak out, I just walked away and got a drink, I returned back to see that Marcus went back to the group of boys and Jessica giving me a 'The hell?' look.

I shook my head and stood there, waiting for the bell to ring and listening to Jessica and Destiny's conversation, when all of a sudden Jessica pushed over Destiny and I and went over to Marcus. I watched as she whispered into his ear and then came back, with him following.

He looked straight at me and said, "Does someone need a hug?" as he spread out his arms.

"No." I replied sternly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I don't need or want a hug." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, then you won't ever get one."

_Curse my self-esteem; I should have just said yes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so the playing begins...<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

"Marcus! Come sit over here!" Aubrey patted the chair beside the one we were sharing. I had just finished my English exam and I came down to the fellowship hall too see Ava, Kelsey, and Aubrey in a group. I was being strongly ignored by them but it didn't matter.

I raised my head a bit to see that Marcus was walking over here. I put my head back down. Ava nudged me a little and I shook my head.

I knew that I would never have a chance with Marcus. He kept chasing after Aubrey, who still had feelings for him; and Ava, my best friend. It almost wasn't fair… But something deep inside of me said not to give up on him just yet.

I looked around the room, seeing people mostly from grade 7 to 9, laughing and having a time. I knew I could easily include myself but it wasn't worth it.

I looked over at Aubrey and Marcus, obviously flirting. She kept tugging at his shirt, pulling him, that sort of stuff. It was annoying as hell.

She must have tugged a little hard, because after a while he fell, and with my luck, he had to fall on top of me. I guess that's what I get for sitting beside Aubrey.

"Heh… Sorry." He mumbled.

I just kind of looked at him, probably with a strange look on my face. I couldn't move, I couldn't push him off, I was struck with shyness. He kept looking back which wasn't helping.

Aubrey grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. "Sorry!" She giggled as he looked back at me.

_Sometimes I wish you always acted like that._


	6. Chapter 6

Exam week was finally over. No more studying, new quarter, totally bombed my exams but really I just don't care. This weekend was a bit of an emotional rush, I started fighting with my mom again. Then I went on Facebook and saw that Marcus and Sarah were dating, which makes no sense because he didn't show any interest in her at all.

I shook my head and grabbed my books; it was day one for Math was first… I wasn't really excited for Math. I loved it at first but now not so much. Maybe I was just pissy today… I wouldn't blame myself if I was.

I went straight into homeroom and sat in the desk I usually sat in; Jessica and Destiny were already there, talking their mouths off. I just kind of sat there until the bell rang.

I walked into the History room for second period; I sat beside Sarah in History which right now really sucked. But since it was a new quarter the teacher would most likely make people move seats. Kaylee showed up and she sat in front of me. I smiled at her and we started talking about the heritage fair project that we were going to do together.

The bell rang and I sat in my seat, casually looking at Sarah drawing 'I heart you' on the paper that was in her binder. She quickly shut it as she saw I was looking and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and looked to the front where Mr. T (as we shall call him, sounds funny but really it's not) was announcing we were going to move seats. As he pointed out which seat was whose I secretly hoped I sat beside Marcus.

He called out Marcus's name then mine, meaning I was going to be sitting behind him for this quarter. At that moment Kaylee turned around and looked at me giving me thumbs up. Sarah looked over at us, clearly not understanding what we were doing. I silently laughed as Mr. T said we could move into our new desks. I went over to mine and sat down, noticing Sarah sitting beside me… Yet again I had to sit beside her for another quarter…

Then it hit me, right in the face, Marcus and Sarah are dating, Sarah is beside me, Marcus is in front of me.

_Damn it._


End file.
